Strange Turn of Events
by chowsmistress
Summary: In a strange turn of events the talisman powers have been transfered into humans its a race to find these special people but what happens when relationships begin to bloom?
1. chapter 1

Strange Turn of Events  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. A ruff start  
  
In a strange turn of events the talisman powers have been transferred into humans. Nine people now posses the powers that both Jackie and the Dark Hand want and both teams would do anything to get them. Each of these special people has the mark of the talisman somewhere on there body. The power can only be removed when the person gives it up willingly or when it is sucked out of them using powerful dark chi. Now it is just a hunt to get to these people before the other team does.  
  
Chow sat outside the enforcers headquarters looking up at the stars wondering if the talismans would ever stop jumping around. They had already found out that Ratso had been the person chosen to hold the power of invisibility and had given it up. The talisman power had been transferred back into the small stone that once held it. Chow sighed stepping into the small room that he usually entered through bumped and bruised from another fight with Chan. She shuddered thinking about his last beating. He had also heard that Chan himself had held the power of the tiger. No big surprise there! He had been exposed to it before and now it had chosen him to settle in splitting him into two once again. The power had been removed and now lay dormant in Section 13 under the watchful eye of Captain Black. Chow walked into the small living area witch he shared with the two other enforcers Ratso and Finn. He lowered his deep orange glasses glancing around the room. Ratso had been watching cartoons and left them on again. Chow sat down and flicked the channel to the news.  
  
"In resent news we have reports of yet another bank being robbed in the tri star area. The cameras were destroyed and no evidence of what was used to enter the bank was found. Police remain stunned at the amount of force used to enter these buildings Police chief Brown reported that either high powered explosives were used or were being invaded by aliens with laser beam eyes! In other news Senshi Hewai broke yet another speed record today- "  
  
Chow turned off the TV rubbing his temples.  
  
"Imagine that! Laser eyes!" chucked Finn as he entered the room. He wore his customary disco suit. Chow smirked at his partner in crime. "Valmont wants to see us. He seems to have located another person holding a talisman." Valmont had been released from the sidewalk and had been repossessed by Shenron. Shenron then banished Dow long Wong to the demon realm. Chow followed Finn out of the living area and into Valmont's office witch was expertly decorated. Ratso was already standing there holding the tracking devise in his hand. Just like the demon locator this artifact would react if a talisman carrying person was near. The small ball was decorated with the twelve signs of the talismans and was deep pink. Chow sat down in one of the chairs facing a large television screen. Ratso sat down to his right and Finn to his left. The TV turned on and a reported showed up on the screen.  
  
"Yet another satisfied patient has been miraculously healed by the miracle worker Dr. Kawaii Kowhai. Earlier this week she healed a small boy who had been shot in the lung and was a lost case if Dr. Kowhai hadn't been there to save him." A picture of the Doctor appeared on the screen. It was a woman looking around the age of 20 long brown hair with red tips. She seemed very normal looking.  
  
"Now if we take a closer look at her right palm." Valmont zoomed in on her hand. They're in broad day light lye the mark of the horse talisman. Ratso leaned further in squinting scratching his head in a confused way.  
  
"So what are you morons still doing here? Go she lives in California!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was all just another sunny day in china town.well it all depends what you consider normal..  
  
"HIYA!!" Came Uncle's voice from inside his antic shop. He had just hit Jackie over the head with his famous two-finger smack.  
  
"Jackie! Go before the others get her! She's in danger!"  
  
Jackie grabbed his sweater pulling it on over his head as he left to go find this Dr. that apparently had the horse talisman power. Uncle was in toe followed by Jade and Toru. Uncle knew a spell to extract the power and for once had all the needed materials to perform the chi spell. He pulled out his dried dead lizard sprinkling some spices and salt on it. It soon glowed green.  
  
"Jackie!' Chirped Jade from the back seat of their very small car. 'How-"  
  
"Not now Jade! Were here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ratso, Finn and Chow walked down the street letting people think they were weird because after all.they were carrying a pink ball and talking about people being possessed by various farm animals. Chow let Ratso and Finn do most of the talking. He had the weirdest feeling about something that would happen today and for some reason he knew it couldn't be any thing good. They had found out were Dr. Kowhai was. The locater had of course pointed them toward her office and was now glowing with anticipation of being able to suck yet another power out of someone. The procedure was rather painful unless you were willing. Chow pulled his gold tinted glasses down to see that they had arrived at the hospital and were know inside. He sighed ready for Chan to jump out of no were and knock him senseless. But it never came. The trio pushed and shoved their way through the crowd of people who had gathered to get healed by the miracle worker. Ratso was up at the front and was watching as Kawaii lowered her hand to a woman's forehead. Sadly there were no results. She grabbed at the bed sheets screaming about a searing pain in her back and hands. She was going into seizures when suddenly she stopped. She sat up blinking and looking down at her hands. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she turned to the doctor her blue bangs swishing as she turned.  
  
"Thank you.it just went away if there's anything I can do-"  
  
"Actually missy you could get out of my way so I can talk to the Doctor." Finn shoved his way into the room and pushed the girl a little to the left making her fall back onto the bed. She crossed her arms murmuring 'rude' under her breath.  
  
"Now Miss Kawaii. You have something of mine and I intend to get it from you. You see that little mark on your hand? Well that is giving you magic powers enabling you to heal those who you touch. Now give me your hand so I can take it out of you." Finn smirked slyly and grabbed her hand turning it so he could get at the mark of the talisman. Kawaii struggled trying to pull her hand free.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screamed in his ear. The crowd had run away to get help or just for there own safety leaving Kawaii and her just healed patient to deal with the dark hand by themselves, 'luckily' for then just then Jackie burst in. Uncle had begun to chat a spell swinging a stiff glowing lizard in the air.  
  
"You mo gway gway fi di sow!"  
  
Jackie had begun to fight with Ratso and Chow. Finn was struggling with Kawaii. The patient was going into hysterics a strange glint in her eyes. Uncle turned to face her just catching the glint.  
  
"JACKIE!!!" He hollered as he turned to the patient who was crying and now had stood up on the bed.  
  
"What?" He asked turning and getting punched in the cheek by Chow but seeing what was happening at the same time. Chow also stopped in mid step to look at the girl who was now looking at them the Dragon talisman glowing in her eyes.  
  
  
  
Ending thought- Meah not bad for my first chappie! And one of my first JCA fics! YAY!! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter to please Review there a button there so just press it and review! And for all you Valmont fans I would like you to know he stays single in this fic and will soon appear in nothing but his boxers! Yet again Finn wears a tong.I have said too much! Toodles!  
  
'~*~ Chowsmistress ~*~' 


	2. chapter 2

Strange turn of events  
  
Chapter 2. All five of us?  
  
Chow also stopped in mid step to look at the girl who was now looking at them the Dragon talisman glowing in her eyes.  
  
Every one ducked just in time to avoid the powerful blast the had emitted from the girls hand. She was now extremely dangerous and lets face it was now the strongest person in the world. Very luckily for them the Dragon talisman took a lot out of you and the girl dropped onto the bed in a weakened state. She was breathing rather hard and holding her hand staring at it very confused.  
  
Uncle took this chance to fire a chi spell at both of the girls not exactly knowing what was going to happen. This spell had not been the one to extract the power but one to protect them both from dark chi that would have to be used to remove the power from them. Finn saw Jackie rush to the aid of Dr. Kawaii who was huddled in a corner were she had gone after escaping Finn's grasp. Finn grabbed the patient throwing her over his shoulder to carry her and began to run out of the room.  
  
"Come on!" He yelled back to Chow and Ratso. The three Enforcers sped through the halls Chan no were in sight. They made it back to their headquarters and slipped in unnoticed the girl had fainted from lack of strength.  
  
Valmont was waiting in his office when the three burst in Finn shoved the girl into Chow's arms and ran up to the desk to explain.  
  
"What happened? That is not the girl!" Hissed the Shenron part of him.  
  
"Well Big V we didn't get the doctor chick but we did manage to get you something else!"  
  
Valmont's eyebrow cocked with interest as he walked over to see what this thing was.  
  
"Well when we got there this chick' Finn signaled to the girl who lie in Chow's arms, 'was there and she got up and she got all spastic and she used the Dragon talisman!"  
  
Valmont smiled walking closer to Chow who was still holding the girl.  
  
"Well did you extract the power?" He asked getting a little impatient.  
  
"Ummm.that's the problem Big V the old dude put some strange spell on her so we can't take out the power using the little ball thing."  
  
Valmont cursed but didn't lose his temper just yet.  
  
"Well then we must find a way around this.Chow put her down on the couch over there then come here so we can discuss a plan."  
  
Chow nodded and headed to where a black leather couch was. Valmont had good taste. Chow set the girl down facing the open side of the couch. Chow had just realized how short she was. Her blue bangs stood out against her pure white hair making her seem like an angel made of snow. Her skin was pale and she was only wearing one of the hospital robes. She curled up slightly signaling she would be waking up soon. Chow turned and went to take a seat beside Finn.  
  
Valmont took a seat in a black leather-spinning chair and turned to where a large TV screen was. He picked up the small remote and turned on the TV. A picture of the girl that was now lying on the couch came on.  
  
"A local girl has been reported to be missing. She was last seen here at the Floret Hospital for Critical care. She seemed to have a strange burning in her back and hands. Doctors reported seeing two strange marks on her skin. Taking them to be tattoos they were ignored until later that night they started to burn and glow red. That was when Dr. Kawaii had been in the room treating her. She grabbed the Doctor mumbling something them passing out. She was kidnapped by the alleged Dark hand witch has been at large for the last few months. If you see her please do not approach but phone this number."  
  
A picture and the girl's personal stats came up on the screen next. Her name is Tobun Supisu. She is 4'11 and 20 years old. Some other useless information also showed up but Valmont turned off the TV.  
  
"That just aired fifteen minutes ago. This Tobun seems to my calculation to hold two of the talismans. The Dragon was one of them but she reported two burning pains and if I remember correctly Ratso experienced this pain before using his power for the first time but he had one burning pain not two. We must keep our eyes on her to make sure she doesn't escape."  
  
Valmont turned to look at Tobun who was still slumbering peacefully on the couch. He seemed to be lost in thought while he looked at her sighing slightly but smiling almost as if he was relieved. Chow caught this not exactly knowing but having a ruff idea of what he had in mind.  
  
"Chow I want you to stay in here with her and make sure she doesn't leave. The rest of you follow me I have located another person containing a power."  
  
The three left the room leaving Chow to care for the slumbering girl. He sighed knowing that Valmont would be mad if he let her go. He pulled a chair over to where she was sitting on it ready to watch over her for as long as needed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chow had dozed off a few minutes after Valmont had left. He never knew how boring watch was until he had to. He woke up to the sound of tire's pulling into the Dark Hand headquarters drive way. He looked up to see that the girl was now sitting on the other end of the couch looking rather board but excited. She looked over to him smiling slightly.  
  
'Wow. She was taking this well.' Chow though sitting up wiping the little drool that had dripped from his mouth while he slept. He smiled back sitting up fully as Valmont walked into the room a little flushed but happy. Finn followed a girl behind him and Ratso behind her. The girl had long red tipped bangs and short hair spiked out at the back. She was practically skipping behind Finn and following him like a lost puppy.  
  
"Go sit on the couch." Valmont instructed the girl. She smiled.  
  
"Okie Doky!" She skipped over to the couch sitting happily beside Tobun.  
  
"Today was worth getting up for and has been our greatest success yet. But sadly because of Chan we are faced with another challenge of finding a way to extract these powers from the girls without using the talisman remover. Tomorrow is Saturday so you have it off. I expect to see all five of you on Monday!" Valmont smiled. Finn smirked confused.  
  
"You said five of us Big V. There are only three."  
  
"No there's You Chow Ratso Tobun and Senshi. That is five now scat!" Finn turned and excited the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ending thought- Yes chapter 2! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you from reviewing and if you haven't please do! I love to get reviews it makes me feel special! Chapter three is almost done so wait a few more days and it will be up!  
  
'~*~ Chowsmistress ~*~' 


	3. chapter 3

Strange turn of events  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. Chow's the man  
  
"No there's You Chow Ratso Tobun and Senshi. That is five now scat!" Finn turned and excited the room.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the car considering the fact that both Senshi and Tobun both had to go to the bathroom and had figured out that when you take Finn's belt off his pant's fall right off. Chow got into the drivers seat Ratso beside him. Finn sat in the middle of the two girls who were singing the jingle for goldfish now. Finn sighed knowing that this would be a very, very, very long ride.  
  
By the time they were a block from the house that the three enforcers shared Finn was about to explode. Senshi had begun to talk to him mostly about how much she loved the eighties. Being a seventies man himself had defended the time he loved but soon found that Senshi had outdone him. Tobun seemed relatively board until something caught her eye.  
  
"STOP!!!!" She screamed standing up and bumping her head on the car's roof.  
  
"BWAH!!" Chow swerved the car off the road and half way onto the sidewalk. Every one had turned to look at Tobun who was trying to get out of the car.  
  
"What!" Finn yelled holding onto his heart and checking his pulse. Chow looked back rolling his eyes behind his shades.  
  
"There's a kitty in a tree!!" Tobun said trying to open the door but found it was locked.  
  
"Kitty!" Senshi squealed. "Save the kitty!" She grabbed Finn's jacket and began to shake him. "Save the kitty! Save the kitty!"  
  
While Ratso was trying to save Finn from Senshi's iron grip Chow had slipped out of the car. Tobun was watching as he began to climb the tree to save a small kitten.  
  
'I can not believe that I have been reduced to doing this.' He thought as he reached up grabbing the small white and black kitten in his hand and jumping down from the tree. He walked back to the car carrying the purring kitten.  
  
"Chow! Chow he's the man if he can't do it no one can!" Tobun chanted from the back seat of the car, cheering her new found hero on. A small blush appeared on Chow's cheeks. He got back into the car and handed the kitten back to Tobun. She smiled gently taking the shacking kitten into her arms. Chow just noticed then how blue her eyes were. They glimmered and shined in the sun. He turned abruptly and restarted the car.  
  
After Tobun and Senshi had taken a tour of the small house they ordered in Chinese.  
  
As the five shoved down what remained of the food Ratso reached into the bottom of the small delivery box pulling out five fortune cookies. He took one himself and passed around the other four. Finn smiled as he opened his smirking devilishly. He read it out loud.  
  
"You shall soon come across someone who will bring you pleasure of the heart and body."  
  
Ratso read his out next.  
  
"Even the smallest cat has claws." He glanced down to look at the small kitten that was curled up on Chow's lap snoozing.  
  
Chow read his out after eating his cookie.  
  
"A big change lie ahead."  
  
Tobun who was having trouble getting the small piece of paper out of her cookie placed the yummy treat on the table then smashed it with her palm picking up the piece of paper and reading it.  
  
"You have more in common with your hero then you think."  
  
Every one then looked to Senshi who's cookie was no were in site.  
  
"Come on! What was your fortune? Read it!" Finn pushed leaning over the table to see no paper. " Where's the paper?"  
  
Senshi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"There was paper in the cookie!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chow collapsed in his bed thankful that tomorrow was Saturday. After all it was the day of relaxation, good times and freedom from Valmont. He sighed taking off his shades and setting them on his bedside stand. He rolled over punching his pillow once to get it soft. He sighed as he drifted off into sleep but not before scratching his head. He must have gotten bumps from were Chan hit him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ending thought- ya it's a short chapter I know but it needed to be! The next chapter will be full of laughs but sadly no more fortune cookies! **breaks down into tears** Oh well I'm sure we can deal without them..maybe..  
  
  
  
  
  
'~*~ Chowsmistress ~*~' 


End file.
